Green-eyed King
by ShadowEve12
Summary: A more Jaded Harry Potter as demon king. HarryXWolfram. Quite new to publishing on this site. First Chapter done.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, so new story, I don't own anything. I'm terrible at writing, don't know why I try but oh well... if you're interested, give it a read if not, don't.**

**So yeah... on with the show! ~ ShadowEve12**

**Ps. This is after the Triwizard Tournament...so yeah and I'm not entirely sure if harry was 14 or 15 afterward, think he was 15... anyway I'm making him 15.**

**Pss. He's also not going to act all Golden boy like or anything so yeah... Onwards!**

**Chapter 1**

**Harry's POV**

It's peaceful here. The complete opposite to the Dursley house or at Hogwarts which seems to never truly sleep. The Dursleys are having a party to celebrate something that Dudley did while at school, so I got kicked out. 'Though I'm quite happy here' I thought, 'don't have to worry about Dudley or his little group ganging up on me' now that was a happy thought, me all alone with no one to bother or judge me. Been getting pretty sick of that. Four years within that wizarding world and I'm finding it hard to want to stay there other than for the fact that it gets me away from the Dursleys.

The wizarding world. Nothing but a society of sheep that happily go along with whatever is happening and sticks their head in the sand. I scoff, the only time they bring their heads up is for berating me for either lies the Daily Prophet sprout or something I did that was not within their Golden boy image. Then there are the ones who seem to be blind with faith that everything Dumbledore does is the best decision ever. Guess leaving an orphan with a rotten family like the **Dursleys** is the _greatest decision ever!_ Never mind the fact that that very orphan just saved their ass.

Hahahahah, isn't that the most wondrous thing ever? Having a _**Baby**_ as their savior. Bunch of idiots. I get up from the swing I was sitting on in the park. 'Maybe I could find someplace safe to sleep at' I couldn't go to Diagon Alley without my wand nor money, which are at the Dursleys. I sigh, knowing that I would feel even a little bit safe by having my wand on me even though I wouldn't be able to use it. Though it's doubtful that I would really sleep, seeing a student die right before your eyes will put a downer on your nap time.

I sigh once again, might as well head back. I start walking back to the Dursleys' but as I am about to pass a bridge, I slip and fall into the water that suddenly has become much deeper than it should be. My body seems to have frozen, making it difficult to move much less swim. Is this how I will die? Heh, wonder how the Daily Prophet will title it: Boy-Who-Lived-Drowned! Hahaha... sorry Sirius, guess we can't get to know each other better.

Everything fades...


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, a new chapter. Should have probably mentioned how there may or may not be a big gap in between chapters... Sorry! * bows * Worst thing is that there's no particular reason other than I am winging this. So chapters will, unfortunately, come when I get an idea and can be bothered to write it up. As I am writing this up there are 28 followers, 17 favorites, and 3 reviews... wow thank u all so much. Many have just looked at this and moved on and I want to also thank them for at least giving my story a try. Okay, I have put this off long enough so... on we go!**

**Chapter 2**

**Harry's POV**

People say that your life flashes before your eyes when you're dying. Now that's all well and good but I don't remember experiencing this before. I'm in a cabin? I believe, watching as this guy seems to be fangirling over me. Now I have had people get starstruck when they see me because of who I am in the wizarding world. Thing is, I have no idea what this guy is going on about. Let's back up to how this happened...

**Flashback to after Harry faints**

I come to the sight of a little village and then open fields. A lady seems to be carrying food and I decide to stop her to ask her where I am.

"excuse me, miss? Can you tell me-" I get cut off as she starts screaming something in a language I don't understand or even find familiar? More people have come out in response to her screaming and suddenly rocks start being thrown at me. Shielding myself I start to back away in hopes of reaching the forest behind me when it's all stopped by a voice. Some guy has shown up on a horse and that's when I say it's gotten too weird even for me and start walking away, ignoring all the talking behind. Suddenly my head is grabbed from behind and pain races through my body. I collapse. I find the one responsible by looking up and it's the guy that was on the horse.

"can you understand me now?" Horse guy says as if its normal to grab someone's head and give them excruciating pain. Forgetting about the fact he has large hands and I have a small head. It feels a bit daunting when you realize that any more pressure and you could say bye-bye to life.

Standing up, I start picking up pieces of conversation around us (something about a demon king). "Is grabbing someone's head a way to say 'hello' around here?" I ask horsy man while keeping a distance.

He laughs "Not quite, I'm Adalbert von Grantz" he holds out his hand, and I'm not that much inclined to shake it.

"Harry" I say, watching as he lowers his hand. I look around, listening in to the voices around me (We're all going to die according to one person) 'Adalbert' starts to say something but gets cut off by another voice shouting my name? I thought no one here knew me. Wonderful. And then its flurry of actions as 'Adalbert' and horsy guy 2.0 start fighting on horses and I'm suddenly taken up into the air by a flying skeleton! What's going on here?!

**End of flashback**

I'm now sat on a cot in a cabin in the woods, listening to my fanboy (who could be mistaken for my fangirl with that long silver hair) while horsy guy 2.0 is leaning against the door frame blocking any chance of escape. I sigh, long and hard (setting off my fanboy who seems to be bipolar) and decide to pay more attention to my kidnappers. Fanboy has long silver hair which looks a bit purple and is wearing white clothing; a uniform with a cape. The uniform must that he's in an army but there's no sword or gun, nor bow or crossbow, so there's a chance that he uses magic to fight. How he acts could be an act or how he acts when he's off duty.

The horsy guy seems more normal with short brown hair, he seems kind due to the smile upon his face and his soft eyes. However, the brown uniform and sword entail that he's a soldier. I sigh once again, (setting off fanboy and even making horse guy look worried) wondering what I'm getting myself into.

Finally, the horse guy seems to decide to step in "I'm Conrart Weller" which leads to fanboy to join in with a "Günter von Christ".

"You two seem to already know who I am" I respond, still not knowing how they know and what they want. "what exactly do you two want from me?" 'Gunter' looks like he's about to cry, no doubt from my guarded tone. "And please just tell me outright" and there goes 'Gunter' crying very loudly. Maybe I should tone it down a bit...

"Well Heika" 'Conrart' starts, and there's what they've been calling me this whole time. What does it mean? "You are actually our King, the Demon King" he finishes... I can guess what Heika means now... "You were originally meant to be born in this world but it was too dangerous" he continues after a minute of silence.

**To be continued**

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope those of u who waited for this, believe it was even a little bit worth it. Don't know when the next chapter will be done as I kinda stopped this because I have no idea what to do next or how to really make Harry act. Right now I'm going for a bit of a defeated personality, maybe a bit fed up.**

**13/07/20 - hey, I remembered about this story and decided to write up chapt 3, so I started reading through this chapter to catch up and saw a few too many spelling mistakes, soo I went through it and corrected them or changed the sentence so that they were a bit easier to read and tolerate. Sorry for not noticing before... I'm gonna go through the first chapter and correct them then write up chapter 3 and hopefully a bit of chapter 4...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. From now on answers to questions will be at the bottom. I'm trying to free up the top so you can just read the chapter. If you want to know the question and answer, it will be at the bottom for you to read or skip. I'll try not to spoil whatever ideas are in my head much. ~ ShadowEve12 ^-^**

**Chapter 3**

**Harry's Pov**

So, Demon king... Demon king... the king of demons... what have I got myself into now?! First, I'm the savior of the wizarding world and now! Now, I'm the king of demons! Whatever that means. Fate must really love using me as a chew toy. I go from Freak, the Dursley's slave, to the Boy-Who-Lived, the wizarding world's savior, and now I'm the demon king. When can I be Just Harry...?

-"Heika?!"- While I was having that little meltdown, 'Conrart' has been trying to get my attention while... while 'Gunter' seems to have lost his head, running around and calling for a doctor... I'll have to ask him to tone it down a bit if I'm going to be stuck here.

"yes?" I ask, looking up at him while keeping an eye on 'Gunter' who seems to have frozen while staring at me. "And what exactly do you need from me as your...king?" I ask.

Conrart looks at me, looking me over for any injuries I believe. "... We need you to kill **humans**" he looks serious... he really wants me to kill humans. I stand up, dropping the blanket that they gave me, and started to walk out. "Heika? Heika where are you going?!"

"I'm leaving," I say as plainly as I can, "You don't want a King, what you want is a killer, a murderer, and I want nothing to do with you or anyone else that thinks killing millions or making millions suffer is fine. Oh, and if you start spouting bullshit about the greater good, I will deck you." and then I smiled, before quickly dropping it and glaring at them. Then I continued to walk.

I got quite a bit far before they both ran up to me and stood in my way to physically stop me. "Heika" oh it's Gunter's turn to talk and... he actually looks serious too. "We do not want to kill all humans but we are at odds, and have even been at war with the Shimaron continent. So far, we are at peace, however, our former Queen has stepped down" He seems so serious right now. Was his goofy acting to make me put my guard down? He's dangerous. "Shinou, our first Maou, chose your soul to be our next king, however it was too dangerous here and so you were born in another world."

"Did my parents know about all this?" I ask. What would mom and dad think of all this? Did they know? Would they have prepared me for all this if they had lived? Ugh no need asking questions that I'll never get the answers to. It's Conrart who answers this time "Yes, I was tasked with making sure your soul was safe and informing them on your future title" it doesn't seem like he knows that they died...

Heh, seems like being king was something I would have always be. Being King... I wouldn't have to put up with someone like Dumbledore... hopefully. There's something that has been bugging me. "Am I human?" I look up at Conrart, searching his eyes for the answers I'm looking for.

Conrad smiles softly, "your mother is human while your father is a mazoku whose ancestors left to your homeworld, which makes you half human half mazoku". So, dad was a demon...

I sigh, feeling more tired than I've ever felt before, "I'll go with you-" Annnd Goofy Gunter is back, running off to get the horses ready. I look up at Conrad, who has stayed beside me smiling softly, "I'm not too sure about being King Conrad..." I jolt, "sorry for getting your name wrong Conrart"

Conrart smiles, "you can call me Conrad if you want to"

"Alright then, Conrad" I smile a little, a bit certain.

**To be continued**

**How was it? **

**Sorry for the very very late update. Thank you to the three who reviewed and one of u asked if Harry will be Seme and Wolfram Uke and the answer is... yes!**

**The idea that I have in my head for their relationship will start the same as canon. I thought about making Lily be the demon while James was human, but I decided to keep it the same. Anyways, Harry will start off being a bit wary with his fiancé and as they spend more time together, Harry will see Wolfram as cute and will want to tease him and eventually they will both fall in love 3**

**Hope u guys like what's happening so far and my idea for their relationship. I'm also trying to make these chapters longer but it's a bit hard.**

**Anyway... hope u guys enjoyed this ^-^ ~ShadowEve12**


End file.
